mysticonsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Zarya Moonwolf
|Edad = |Cabello = Azul |Ojos = Verde |Familiares = Padres adoptivos Padre sin nombre Rey Darius (Padrastro) Reina Goodfey (Madre) Arkayna Goodfey (Hermana gemela) Gawayne (Hermanastro) |Amigos = Piper Willowbrook Emerald Goldenbraid Malvaron Doug Hadderstorm Choko Kitty Boon |Rol Mysticon = Mysticon Ranger |Animal Mysticon = Lobo |Objeto Mysticon = Arco místico |Primera aparición = Hermanas en Armas |Última aparición = |Actor de voz = |Actriz de voz = Nicki Burke |Doblador = |Dobladora = Karla Falcón }} Zarya Moonwolf es un personaje principal de Mysticons. Aparece por primera vez en Hermanas en Armas. Historia Es la Mysticon Ranger, una huérfana humana de la calle con un complejo de Robin Hood. Después de que el capitán Kaos allanó su casa, ella, Kitty y Kasey se vieron obligados a convertirse en piratas del cielo. Con el tiempo, abandonaron al capitán Kaos en una isla, formando su propio grupo de piratas del cielo. Zarya finalmente dejó a las Calaveras Rosas y vivió en Undercity, donde salvó a Piper de ser atropellada por un auto volador y prometió cuidarla. Apariencia Zarya tiene el pelo azul y lleva una chaqueta azul debajo de una camisa sin mangas con un símbolo de lobo y lleva un pantalón azul oscuro con botas marrones. Cuando era más joven, usaba colas de cerdo, lleva una chaqueta azul con capucha sin mangas con un símbolo de lobo, jeans azul y botas marrones. Cuando se convirtió en Mysticon Guardabosques, su cabello es blanco y llevaba una camisa azul y pantalones con una capa. Personalidad Es testaruda, áspera y dura, quien hace lo que puede para ayudar a los otros huérfanos y se preocupa por Choko y Piper. A veces se le ve como una de las miembros más sabias y pueden dar muy buenos consejos como en La Búsqueda del Enojo cuando le dijo a Em que soltara su enojo, sugiriendo que era más saludable. Y en Un Paseo Por el Bosque convenció a Em de creer en sí misma. Después de que se revelara que era la hermana de Arkayna en Twin Stars Unite, ve el hecho de que tenía una familia después de todo y estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por liberar a sus padres de la maldición de Dreadbane. Además de eso, ayudó a su hermanastro Gawayne a aprender el verdadero significado de ser el rey en El Cetro Perdido, y tiene el deseo de conocer a su madre cuando llegue el momento. Arma Como Mysticon Ranger, empuña un arco corto místico que dispara flechas de relámpagos. Relaciones Archer Zarya es presentada a su grifo por primera vez en Cómo Entrenar a Una Mysticon. Al principio lo llama "Stinky" por su aliento, una vez que expresa claramente su disgusto, ambos finalmente acordaron que Archer sería su nombre. Piper Willowbrook Eran amigas al comienzo de la serie. En La Chica Mysticon, Zarya llama a Piper "Pipes", y Piper, en Ojo Por Ojo, llama a Zarya "Gran Z" dos veces, y luego simplemente, "Esta bien Zee, somos tus amigas". Zarya actúa como una hermana mayor de Piper, preocupada cuando Piper fue tragada por un gusano en la cueva de diamantes. Arkayna Goodfey Cuando se conocieron, Zarya no tenía mucho respeto por Arkayna y no quería trabajar con ella. A medida que se acercaban, se hicieron amigas, como lo muestra Zarya cuando Arkayna no logró entrar en la cúpula. Tampoco quería ser la líder temporal, llamándolo "el concierto de Arkayna", sugiriendo que termina respetando el liderazgo de Arkayna. Emerald Goldenbraid Las dos inicialmente tenían una tensión menor debido a cómo se conocieron, pero Zarya parecía aceptar Emerald más fácil que a Arkayna. A veces le da consejos, como que es bueno decirle a la gente que está enojada en lugar de esconderla en La Búsqueda del Enojo. También abrazó a Emerald dos veces. En el episodio La Rebelión Contra Kaos, se disculpó cuando perdió los estribos y la ayudó a levantarse después de que la golpearon en un poste debido a que el barco se volteó repentinamente ya que estaba demasiado distraída para dirigirlo. Galería 921658D5-60A4-48CE-A184-7FF44F158E9A.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-09-03 at 7.11.47 PM.png Image.png Image.jpeg YoungZarya.jpg Zarya .png Zarya mysticons.png Zaryajpg.jpeg Zaria.png Zarya Eyes.png Zarya concentraded Eyes.png Zarya angry Eyes.png Revenge spell.png Zaria devious .png Sisters in Arms Zarya.png Zarya the cordiation .png Zarya a girl and her gum lump .png Arkayna and Zarya.jpg Zarya battle on .png Arkayna & Zarya.jpeg BabyZarya.jpg MysticonTodderRanger.jpg Mysticons-101-16x9-3.jpg Avitar065.png File:Mysticons-ep26_Twin_Stars_Unit.jpg File:Twin_Dragons.jpg MermaidZarya.jpg IMG 0002.png File:YOU_BASTARDS,_YOU_BLEW_IT_UP!.png File:54732A17-2A94-47CA-B618-DFABC3361DBF.jpeg File:25008095_1984513785135682_3608505267240566784_n.jpg File:1a2346134c6eccffba54937f4b04a28717a95f6f_hq.jpg File:EB942889-EAC6-4A10-A4D1-2318DD0C1482.jpeg File:6793e442f4fd2699592eb00609e88c37ee5cde8av2_hq.jpg File:Mysticons-ep30_recap-2.jpg File:B82663F7-3675-4BC9-80DC-1EFF040BCCD1.jpeg Videos Archivo:Meet_the_Mysticons!_ZARYA_Sundays_@_8_30AM_on_Nickelodeon|Meet the Mysticons! ZARYA Archivo:MYSTICONS_MOMENTS_Zarya_Week! Frases *Del único trono que este tipo debe ser rey es del que tiras de la cadena. (Refiriendose a Gawayne en La Coronación) *¡Que manera de decorar mi interior! (Cuando Piper le arroja polvo de hada en Ojo Por Ojo) Trivialidades *En La Coronación, mientras Gawayne usa la dirección completa de Mysticon Dragon Mage, simplemente llama a Zarya "La Azul". *En Ojo Por Ojo, Zarya tiene una lista de personas que la molestan a ella o a los demás. *En Azote de los Siete Cielos es expulsada del equipo porque sus acciones la convirtieron en "una desgracia para las Mysticon", solo para volver a unirse al equipo en el próximo episodio. *A partir de Cielos de Fuego, Kitty se convierte en la segunda persona fuera del grupo central en saber que ella es una Mysticon. *En La Rebelión Contra Kaos, Zarya tiene un pendiente de su madre. *Zarya es llamada Cabeza de Huevo por Mathis y Zarstar por Kitty. Varios personajes llama a Zarya Zar. *Por alguna razón, le desagradan las plumas voladoras o tener un diario propio. *Es adicta a los videojuegos. *En Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind se revela que su sobrenombre de niña era "Pequeña Aulladora". *Roba nuevamente el Dragon Disk del laboratorio mágico de la Fortaleza. en:Zarya Moonwolf Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Mysticons Categoría:Personajes Principales